Ostin
Ostin is the main protagonist of the story. He resides in London with his newly wed wife, Olivia. Ostin met Olivia in a college dedicated to the study of Earth. After falling in love, they decided to persue the same career together, as fellow geologists. After the two are assigned a mission to scope a sinkhole that occured recently, Ostin and his other geographer mates, including Olivia, plumet to the inner earth. Very confused, Ostin finds his way around the inner earth both in search for his wife and his way back home. After discovering the true threat of everyone that lives on the planet and the planet itself, Ostin finds himself a new strategy while in the Inner Earth. As the story progresses, Ostin hones the ability to completely control weather and even cause traumatics like earth quakes. Giving up his seemingly meaningless trade for saving his planet, Ostin stops at nothing to unite the outer and the inner worlds. Ostin's wife, Olivia secretly and negatively confronts the team, trying to stop their ways. As the story progresses, its is shown that Olivia had grown thirsty with the new power she has found and is working together with Xenax to take control of the planet by his side. Gaining the control of Ananias, the god of darkness- Ostin must defeat Olivia herself in order to save his planet from total destruction. *Appearance Ostin is of African-European decent and wears the clothes of his geographer trade. He stands at 5'10", wearing an open gray doctors trench, dark brown pants, and armored shoes. *Personality Ostin is nieve and uncertain about many things in the Inner Earth, and cleverly keeps to himself. The Intrapersonal concern grants Ostin the ability to resist the fear of death, only adding to his strong side. Ostin is very well rounded because he is also known to be obsessive in his interest on the earth. He oddly understands what is behind geographic reasoning. During disagreements among the party, Ostin is usually the one who sees beyond all of the problems to the cause of the mission, setting everyones heads strait. *In Battle "I find its better to be at the other end of the spear." Ostin uses a spear in combat, and fights off or knocks back foes that get too close. As the story progresses Ostin becomes more and more gifted with magic, opening natural and earthen abilities for him to use as a magical role instead of a melee. In the beginning of the story Ostin uses spears to defend himself, but soon finds the Earth Sigil, with which he discovers magic. *Stat Growth Vitality: High Might: Average Integrity: High Resillience: Epic Precision: Poor Quickness: Abyssimal Charisma: Poor *Relationship With Other Characters Braum - Ostin is very thankful to Braum for sticking with him through his tough time in the new world. Ostin considers Braum his most favorite friend. Amira - At the beginning of the story, Amira and Ostin are good friends. After the realization of what has happened to Ostin's wife, Olivia; Amira consoles her and although Ostin tries to resist, he ultimately falls in love with her. Sandath - Ostin is very intimidated by Sandath despite Sandath's friendly natures. Given that, Ostin has never seen such a beast in his life. Toward the beginning, Sandath will friendly converse with Ostin and Ostin will find himself nervously studdering. Toward the end of the story, Ostin and Sandath are dear friends. Sevin - Although Sevin and Ostin have their differences at the start, Ostin is thankful of Sevin to help stop the ambush and help them along the way to save the planet. Sevin and Ostin are generably agreeable upon arguing strategies, them bothing wanting to take a defensive and more guilish strategies. Ajupi- Ostin relates Ajupi to a cocky coworker that he used to work with. Ostin will often ignore certain remarks that Ajupi makes. The two are neutral with eachother. Cruz - Ostin is distantly thankful and respectful to Cruz's ability to fight. Cruz finds a small romantic affection for Ostin that often flusters him. Toberus- Ostin is bewildered by Toberus. Toberus will often converse with Ostin about what the outer world was like. As the story progresses, Ostin gets over his fear of talking beasts and becomes good friends with Toberus.